lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Angel was one of the most famous vampires of all time in vampire history, legendary for both his savage villainy and his great heroism. Born Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, he was sired by Darla in 1753 and changed his name to Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history, and the most evil vampire ever recorded. Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was. He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. However, in 1898, Angelus was cursed by the members of Clan Kalderash as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live eternally in guilt over the countless crimes he had committed. History Liam Angel was born as Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland. Angelus He was sired by Darla, who soon became his lover, in 1753 and changed his name to Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history, and the most evil vampire ever recorded. (Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was.) He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. Throughout the 19th century, he terrorized Europe alongside Spike, Drusilla and Darla. Spike considered Angelus to be his sire, even though he was literally sired by Drusilla. In 1898, Angelus was cursed by the members of Clan Kalderash as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live eternally in guilt over the countless crimes he had committed. Even after this he continued terrorizing Europe alongside Spike, Drusilla and Darla. A Vampire In Love With A Slayer In 1997, he met and fell in love with the most recent Slayer, Buffy Summers. In 1997, Buffy and another Slayer named Kendra, fought 3 bounty hunters and rescued Angel from the clutches of his old friends Spike and Drusilla. At some point Angel's soul was taken away again, he killed the girlfriend of Buffy's Watcher Giles, and Buffy had to kill him with a sword. After Buffy plunged the sword through his chest, his soul was restored, but it was too late and Angel was sucked into a Hell dimension. Angel's Return Angel was found some time later in one of Sunnydale's woods by Buffy. He was feral. She took him back to his mansion and chained him up, hoping he would recover and return to normality. Angel Investigations Original Version may have been changed by the events of "[[Tale As Old As Time]"] Angel founded Angel Investigations, a detective agency specializing in supernatural cases. In Los Angeles, in 2001, Darla gave birth to Angel's son Connor. Appearances * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 11 - Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 10 - What's My Line (Part 2) * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 17 - Passion * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 1 - Tale As Old As Time Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer Category:Angel Category:Vampires Category:David Boreanaz